


Could be worse

by Donya



Series: Dashingfrost [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dashingfrost - Freeform, Fandroki - Freeform, M/M, Non-Consensual, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki belongs to Fandral and he is not allowed to forget about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could be worse

Loki could hardly focus on reading, although the library was empty, no one to distract him. He was staring at the page of a spellbook, looking at the letters but without understanding. It happened to him more and more often. He would spend hours sitting in one place, doing nothing. Or maybe it was waiting because he knew Fandral would find him sooner or later. There was no point in studying spells if he was to be interrupted at some crucial point.

He raised his eyes from the book at the faint sound in the distance- someone opened the door, then closed it. Steps. Loki gulped. It was pointless to escape, where would he go. He had to brace himself.

Fandral was smiling, the same wide grin that made half of Asgardian women fall at his feet. Charming, fair-haired, irresistible Fandral. He could have anyone and chose Loki, the prince was always reminded of how grateful he should be. 

'There you are,' Fandral said playfully, as if he didn't know where Loki was. Either here or in his chamber, curling under the sheets, shielding himself from the the outside world. Fandral found it endearing that Loki tended to sleep with the sheets over his head,  _Silly Loki, I can still see you._ Loki knew that, he would listen to Fandral's breathing, trying to guess if he was getting closer. 

Fandral sat next to Loki, there was some distance between them but it wasn't enough for Loki to feel safe. He kept his eyes on the book, letters melting into one dark puddle, the painful anticipation. When would Fandral finally touch him? But Fandral was in no rush, he always had plenty of time for his prince.

'What are you reading, mmm?' He sounded amused, he must have known Loki's mind was empty. It wasn't about finding the answer, Fandral could not care less about Loki's interests, he was like a cat that first tortures a mouse, plays with it. Sometimes Loki couldn't bear the tension and initiated the contact, Fandral would taunt him about it for days. 

Finally a hand on Loki's back, sucking kisses on his neck. Loki winced but stayed still. Fandral caressed his knee and his fingers kept moving, Loki spread his legs a bit, like a good boy he was for Fandral, only for him. The fingers gripped him through the fabric of his trousers and massaged him. Quiet, breathy moans escaped his mouth, Fandral knew how to make him hard, Loki's body was like an open book for him.

'Take it off and bend over the table.'

Loki's hands were shaking but he did what he was told, as always. It felt shameful to be exposed like that, no leverage, no control. He only heard Fandral undoing his own trousers and spitting into his hand. Perhaps that was the worst moment, Loki thought as he moved his arms back, ready for the next command.

'Spread yourself for me.'

Loki placed his hands on his buttocks and pulled, opening himself for Fandral. The blunt pressure on his entrance, Loki tried not to resist it, he didn't want to make it painful. Fandral slid in slowly, all the way, after a moment he withdrew and pushed back inside. He started a gentle rhythm, gliding in and out, gripping Loki's hips to shield them from the edge of the table. Loki shut his eyes and bit his lip to stop moaning but it was a real challenge, especially when Fandral leant down and started kissing the spot between Loki's shoulder blades, a surprisingly sensitive area. It happened so often, Loki learnt how to find pleasure in it, the slow drag of the cock in his hole, the helplessness, Fandral's breath on his skin. 

'You like that?'

'Yesss.'

Loki was confused, it felt so good he never wanted it to stop and at the same time he hated every moment of it. At that point, when Fandral finally thrust in harder, all Loki could think of was how he loved being stretched like that and used and pushed towards a mind-numbing orgasm.

'Tell me how much you like it when I fuck you,' Fandral demanded breathlessly, his hips slapping against Loki's ass, all that only added to Loki's arousal. He wouldn't admit it but listening to Fandral's grunts, knowing he was close, it made Loki feel needed, he had a purpose- to make Fandral come. So he clenched his muscles on him, moaned louder, held onto Fandral's thighs to bring him closer.

'I love it, I love it, please, don't stop.'

'Good boy, that's right, my boy, mine,' the rough voice and the possessiveness made Loki rock his hips backwards, Fandral wanted him, Fandral loved his body, Fandral gave him pleasure so intense it made him forget how it all started.

Long time ago Fandral teased him saying that Loki wasn't a man but a woman. Smooth pale skin, feminine features, slim figure- Loki himself knew he didn't resemble Thor or Volstagg. Before he realised what was happening, Fandral said he needed to see it, to see him. He remembered the cold and the shame when Fandral's eyes pierced him, glared at him hungrily and the pain, hushing sounds, kisses and praises. Loki explained to himself that he had the right to forget about protecting himself, he didn't fight back, let it happen but it was only once. The next time was slower and more gentle, Loki became hard just from the unknown feeling deep inside him, Fandral found the right angle. Loki was too boneless to lash out on him. It became a routine, Fandral would appear out of nowhere, make Loki want him and take what was his. Loki had no idea why he kept it a secret, one word to Thor or Odin and he would be free of that forced sex. It might be shame or the budding affection, Loki felt he belonged to someone who _chose him_. Or, it was the fact that Fandral never lowered himself to physical violence, he didn't bruise Loki or restrain him, no biting, no scratches, no blood, he would take him at a leisurely pace, letting Loki open up and never left him unsatisfied.

Once, just once Loki cried. He begged for it to stop, wept when he was fucked, then felt guilty about ruining the pleasure for Fandral. Fandral was too good for him, he didn't get mad, instead he held Loki close and soothed him, reminding Loki that he had to be a good boy. 

Now Fandral raised Loki from the table, one hand on his chest, keeping him close, a frantic, filthy kiss. Loki whined with need, his mouth went dry, the world reduced to the cock thrusting into him and the warm body against his. He couldn't hold it back, he came with a long moan, shaking and bucking wildly when Fandral fucked him through it, finally roughly and Loki took it, panting hard until Fandral groaned lowly and filled him with his seed. 

Another thing that didn't let Loki end it was how Fandral behaved afterwards- always helped him with his clothes, whispering how good Loki was and how he needed him and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> That Loki, he always gets fucked in the library.


End file.
